


Lunch

by remymorton



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Lobster, Lunch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remymorton/pseuds/remymorton
Summary: Let's have lunch, after the no-apocalypse.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Lunch




End file.
